garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Change of Mind
Change of Mind is the third episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Upon finding a shooting star, Nermal wishes that Garfield was like him, only to find that they have switched personalities. Plot The story starts out with Nermal's point of view about how the family that he lives with lets them stay at Jon Arbuckle's place for a few days. He then concludes it is how the nightmare always starts. At the house Nermal says hello to a sleeping Garfield, causing him to jump so high that he ends up in the attic. Up there he found his favorite blanket and falls back into his bed. When Nermal introduces himself, Garfield gives him the look that tells Nermal he is going to mail him to Abu Dhabi which he later does. Managing to get himself out of the box Nermal walks on the fence how would Garfield feel like if he was in his shoes for a change. He then sees a shooting star and wishes for Garfield to be like him for a change. He does a little introduction of "Nermal's Tales of Scary Stuff", to where Garfield says he stole his idea and he will sue. Heading back to the house, the lights go out and Nermal bangs on the door to get in. Eventually Jon lets him in and looks out at the stars in the window unable to sleep. He wonders about the star he made a wish on and wonders if it will come true; he dismisses it and goes to sleep. The next morning starts out normal before it is revealed that Garfield and Nermal have switched personalities. The day starts out with Nermal getting woken up by Garfield, causing him to stuff Garfield in a box for Abu Dhabi. Afterwards, Nermal goes back to bed for a 15 hour nap, when he briefly suspects something is not right. Jon then calls that lunch is ready, hoping that there will be something left for him after the pets are done. Nermal eats the whole lunch and then realizes what is going on after getting scolded by Jon. He finds that he is eating, looking, and treating kittens like Garfield. To him, all he ever wanted was for Garfield to feel what was it like to be in his shoes, not to trade places with Garfield. Running from the house, Nermal hopes that when another shooting star comes, he will reverse the damage. Going up to the observatory, he waits for the stars to come out while acting more and more like Garfield. Back at the house Jon sees the package and brings it back in. In the kitchen, Jon comments to Odie that it is hard to take care of Garfield and wonders what it would be like if Garfield was in his place. Nermal then sees another shooting star and wishes to be cute again before falling asleep while Jon and Odie see the same shooting star and wish for something. Jon says that sometimes wishes can come true on a shooting star. The next morning Nermal finds that he is back to his old self again and rushes back to the house to wake Garfield up so Garfield is himself again. When he gets to Garfield's bed, he sees Jon and wakes him up. It turns out Jon and Garfield (not seen) have also switched personalities, which Jon realizes as he devours some lasagna. He then goes into "Jon Arbuckle's Tales of Scary Stuff", causing the real Garfield to declare legal action against him. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Nermal Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends